


We've Got Time

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Shame kink, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Do you think you could write some Steve/Bucky with sluttiness/slut shaming as a kink? And/or possibly sloppy seconds? Sorry if this isn't your kind of thing.</p><p>I know how this usually comes up between these two, so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don’t even think about it," Bucky said, jabbing his finger into Steve’s chest.

"What?" Steve blushed, and that was all the hint Bucky needed.

"Christ almighty God," Bucky swore, rolling his eyes. "You’re serious."

"I’m just sayin’," Steve insisted, blushing and looking down at his shoes. "I mean, we’ve got time, so-"

"We had time this morning," Bucky hissed. "We had time before reveille, we had time  _after_  reveille, we had time  _in the showers_ , we had time after breakfast- Were you always this bad and just better at hiding it, or did you get worse when you got bigger?”

"What do you mean, worse?" Steve said, the blush starting to creep from his ears and cheeks across the rest of his face and down his neck. "I was never bad! You were the bad one!"

"Yeah, I was terrible," Bucky said sarcastically. "Four times a week, what a chore. Steve, I’m starting to worry about my guts."

"Look, I don’t have to-" Steve began, and then stopped, his inability to talk dirty even more hilarious now that he was a walking perpetual erection machine. "I could just- I’m just sayin’, you know? You can just say no, you ain’t gotta make a big deal about it."

"Stevie. Stevie, come here, you big dope," Bucky grabbed Steve’s face, putting both hands on his cheeks. "You know I’m sweet on you, yeah?"

"Bucky," Steve squirmed, dropping his eyes. "Jesus, don’t say that."

"Oh  _for fuck’s sake_ ,” Bucky snarled, snatching his hands back as though he’d been burned. “You can’t  _possibly_ -“

"Have you ever see a mirror?" Steve demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You’re aces, you know you are, and there’s just- there were so many times I- I just wanted to, but I couldn’t, or I didn’t know how to ask, or I just didn’t want to- I didn’t want you to think I was-"

"You’re a punk," Bucky said, raising his eyebrow. "You’ve always been a punk. ‘Cept lately, I’m  _your_  punk, and I don’t know how the Hell you ever put up with me. I don’t think I was as bad as you.”

Steve cringed. “I’m sorry.”

"I mean, I guess I was kinda bad sometimes," Bucky admitted, pushing Steve up against the wall and starting to unhook his belt. "When I woke you up with it, maybe. When I had you suck me after dates, probably. That was, that was pretty terrible, I guess."

"I didn’t  _mind_ ,” Steve insisted, trying to figure out what he meant to do.

"Of course you didn’t," Bucky sighed, shoving his hand down the front of Steve’s uniform pants and starting to stroke his cock. "You’re a  _punk_. You’re such a punk. Sassy, rude, always in trouble, meaner than a snake, but a total punk.”

"Bucky," Steve hissed, the intensity of his blushing was starting to make him dizzy. "Bucky, what are you-"

"One. Time," Bucky said firmly. " _One time_ , that’s it. Not two, not three, and definitely not  _four_. I’m still kinda open from this morning, I swear I’m gonna drop my guts out if I keep letting you rearrange them with this big dick of yours.”

"Bucky!" Steve complained, covering his face with both hands. "Don’t  _say_  it like that, Jesus!”

"You’re fuckin’ stupid, you know that," Bucky said, huffing and dropping to his knees, still working on Steve’s cock. "You’re a goddamn stupid punk, tryin’ to get both of us blue carded because you can’t stop popping hard every time you think you’ve got a locked door to put me up against."

"Oh my  _God_ ,” Steve moaned into his hand, trying to muffle the noise. “You can’t  _say_  shit like that, you  _can’t_ , Buck, it’s  _terrible._ ”

"You about ready?" Bucky asked brusquely.

"Yes," Steve admitted, cringing.

"All right. You have two goddamn minutes, Rogers. If you ain’t done, I swear before God-"

Bucky’s mouth was so perfect Steve thought he was going to die.

"At least that’s your good point," Bucky was saying, wiping off his swollen lips with the back of one hand and pumping Steve’s cock with the other. "You still go off like a goddamn rocket. If you took forever with it, you’d be impossible."

"I’m not  _fast_ ,” Steve argued, even though he knew it was an absolutely ludicrous lie.

Bucky glanced up at him. “How do you have enough blood in your body to go red as a tomato from your hair to your nipples and still have a such a huge fuckin’ hard on?”

Steve whined. “ _Please_  don’t do that. Don’t, Bucky, please.”

"I told you,  _one time_ , and I know you, you think one time means one time for me. It  _don’t_. I don’t even think I can come at this point, I think five’s my limit for two  _days_ , you shithead.”

"I’m  _sorry_ ,” Steve said, and he didn’t sound even remotely sarcastic anymore. Earlier, his mouth kept twitching like it did when he was winding Bucky up on purpose, but one shot had taken some of the edge off of him and now he was softening back up- everywhere but his cock- and that was good. He was more sensible when he wasn’t  _too_  horny. “Once, just once. I won’t ask anymore.”

"A week," Bucky said, pushing himself up to his feet and tilting his chin up so Steve could kiss him. "You can’t ask me for a  _week_.  _You go jerk yourself off_  like everybody else.”

"I got it," Steve said, kissing him. "I got it. A week. At least a week. It ain’t fair, no- nobody else gets- I ain’t special."

"You’re special," Bucky said, frowning at him. "You’re  _mine_ , that makes you special, but you’re also  _a walking goddamn hard on_  and I’m pretty sure the code don’t say anything about gettin’ fucked bein’ part of an NCO’s duties,  _even_  under Captain Sassy-ass America. We’ve got  _work to do_ , you little shit.”

"I know," Steve sighed, his ostensibly penitent look somewhat ruined when he started trying to snake his hand down the back of Bucky’s pants. "We’re busy. We’re doing  _important shit_. We don’t have time for this.”

"We don’t," Bucky confirmed. "Especially since you wanna fuck me every fifteen minutes for three to ten hours at a time. Eventually somebody’s gonna notice, dumbass, if only because I’m walkin’ funny and you’re glowing like a Christmas tree."

"I’m  _sorry_ ,” Steve muttered, leaning down to mouth Bucky’s ear. “I’m sorry, Bucky, I just-“

Bucky squeezed his cock and cut him off. “Uh huh,” he said, flat and disbelieving. “You’re just wracked with guilt about this. You even got any damn grease on you?”

“ _You_  have some _in your jacket_ ,” Steve whined. “Come on, don’t tease me.”

"I ain’t even sure I need it," Bucky complained. "I’m pretty sure I-  _Stevie!”_

"Oh my  _God_ , Buck,” Steve moaned, pushing his fingers shallowly into him. “Oh my  _Jesus God._ I need it, I  _need_  you,  _please_ -“

"You’re the absolute worst," Bucky mumbled, burying his face in Steve’s neck. "We’re going to Hell. You’re going first, but we’re going straight to Hell. Why do you  _like_  that so much?”

"Because," Steve hissed. "Because, because. Oh my  _God_. Just- just get your belt off and just- Please, Buck, please, please-“

"Move your damn hand," Bucky ordered, and Steve kissed him ferociously while he was wriggling out of his pants. He knew, without Bucky having to tell him, exactly how to get to the little mess-kit container of hair pomade Bucky had replaced with Vaseline as soon as it’d gotten empty out of Bucky’s inner jacket pocket even without unbuttoning it all the way, and Bucky rolled his eyes even as he leaned over the stacked lockers and crates and Steve gave them both only the most  _cursory_  of goings over before he started to push into him.

Bucky hissed.

Steve  _whimpered_.

"I swear to God," Bucky sighed. "The shit I do for you, Rogers."

"You’re aces. You’re absolutely aces. You’re the best. You’re amazing. Oh my  _God_ , I can’t believe this, I’m gonna die.”

"How come you can talk so much when you’re screwin’ me, but when I was bouncin’  _you_  on  _my_  dick you couldn’t hardly-“

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head and Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s stomach.

“ _Because_ ,” Steve murmured against his ear, before kissing his neck. “Because, because, Buck, mm. It’s- You like it, right? S’good, right?”

"You’re stupid," Bucky panted. "You’re too big and you’re so stupid and I can’t- Nngh,  _yes_ , Christ, yes. Right- right there, baby, that’s-  _Jesus_ _and Mary_ , Stevie,  _fuck me_ , oh  _God,_  yeah,  _yes_ , ngh-  _yes-_ ”

"Like that, Bucky?" Steve closed his eyes. The only sounds within earshot were the clinking of their belts, the slap of their hips, and the sloppy-wet squelch of at  _least_  four loads of come and Vaseline and one  _really_ good tongue-fucking in the showers welcoming Steve’s cock right back into him. “You like that, don’t you? M’doin’ good, ain’t I?”

"Shit," Bucky managed. "Damn, baby.  _Damn_. We gonna- we gonna be here long, or-“

"Mm, no," Steve promised. "No, not- not when you’re  _messy_ , I can’t take  _messy_ , you know I can’t- Mm! You’re so good to me. Why didn’t you go wash up?”

"Because I already took a shower this morning!" Bucky reminded him, reaching back to punch him in the hip. "I can’t- go takin’- multiple showers- and changin’ my drawers every- couple hours- ‘cause my- ugh- pretty sack of shit CO wants to- wants to keep-  _fuck me,_ Stevie, oh  _Jesus_  yeah, harder, give it to me, gimme it, gimme, right- right there _, Christ yes_ -“

"You’re so good," Steve’s mouth brushed his ear. "So good. So good, Buck, you’re so good. I can’t- I ain’t gonna- mmhm, just- just- ooh,Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, I can’t-"

Bucky started to wince when he went to pull up his pants, but Steve stopped him, pulling out two clean handkerchiefs from his pocket and cleaning Bucky up as best as he could.

"A  _week_ ,” Bucky made him promise again, though some of the irritation was out of his smoky grey-blue eyes and Steve, gazing up at him, couldn’t help but grin, goofy and high. “None for you. You go  _jerk off_.”

"I’m gonna think about this when I’m doin’ it, though," Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s stomach. "You’re ridiculous, Buck. A fella shouldn’t be so- I dunno. I shouldn’t want you so much."

"You can want me all the time," Bucky said dryly, fishing his last cigarette out of Steve’s jacket pocket. "You just can’t have me for a week. You think of anybody other than me- n’maybe Carter- when you’re touchin’ that thing and I’ll get jealous."

Steve laughed, cringing and wrapping one handkerchief in the other before shoving both back into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAZULISONG ASKED:   
> did anybody think to request that week when steve had to take care of himself because bucky was done with it and how he accidentally spent most of it watching steve jerk off and commentating and also jerking off himself?  
> Anon1: ww2 era stucky? With Steve being the jackrabbit Bucky described in the last prompt. Basically Steve fucking Bucky senseless for as long as he can while they’re on leave. Bonus points for Bucky enjoying being manhandled
> 
> Anon2: can we hear about the “really good tongue fucking in the showers” that was referenced in that bucky/steve slut shaming kink fill from earlier??

"Hey, Buck?" Steve stuck his head out of the bathroom, shaving soap still on his face.

Bucky glanced up from his bed, where he was filling out his share of their paperwork, raising both eyebrows.

Steve tilted his head back slightly, chin dipping to one side, and looked at Bucky, closing his mouth and swallowing before he spoke. “How much you figure you’ve got left?”

"It’s different when you’re taller," Bucky chided, smirking and shaking his head as he went back to his papers. "Gonna make me blush. Finish fixin’ your face and we’ll talk."

A few minutes later, scrubbed and still a little pink around the neck, Steve wandered back into the room. He checked the bolt on the door, Bucky had closed the blackout curtains, so the room was almost dark.

"This is a record for you, s’far as I know," Bucky reflected. He’d put the papers away, turned down the bed, peeled out of his undershirt and pants. He was sitting on the sheet in his underwear. "Three times in a week."

"It ain’t," Steve muttered, crawling into bed knees first, kissing Bucky’s shoulder and straddling his lap. "Record’s twice a day  _for_  a week, n’that was-“

"Show girls?" Bucky teased, tweaking Steve’s nipple before sliding his arms around him. "Christ, I still ain’t used to this."

"Wasn’t  _you_ ,” Steve corrected, nipping at Bucky’s mouth before sliding his fingers into Bucky’s thick, dark hair. It was still damp and he hadn’t pomaded it yet, mostly because nobody was expecting them to be anywhere particular all day. “I ain’t, either, if that helps.”

"Ain’t sayin’ I don’t like it," Bucky said, tilting his head back cooperatively when Steve pulled on his hair, opening his mouth for kisses. "Just sayin’, it’s different."

"You’re different, too," Steve murmured, frowning, and then cut off the conversation by pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, earning himself a muffled little moan. He liked that, so he pushed it, kept coming, until he had Bucky pinned to the bed, his hips grinding into Steve’s ass.

"Who’s fuckin’ who?" Bucky mumbled into his mouth, arms loose on Steve’s waist.

"This gonna be a negotiation every time?" Steve countered, scraping Bucky’s tongue with his teeth. "What do you want, Buck? I can do whatever, I ain’t picky."

"Christ," Bucky murmured, and Steve tried not to take it hard, because Bucky was hard and hot and genuinely willing, he was figuring out over time,  _to_  go either way- taking turns or just  _taking_  it, especially when he was tired and trying not to think, which was more often than Steve was used to seeing it, since Steve had gotten him out.

Steve pulled Bucky’s head back and sucked a soft, hot circle over his Adam’s apple. Bucky exhaled sharply.

"Screw it," Bucky sighed, going loose and pliant underneath him. "Do me, baby boy. Take me apart."

Steve made a low, purr-like sound in his throat and tugged Bucky’s head further back, drawing his tongue up until he kissed him, rocking on his knees in anticipation. Bucky laughed softly into Steve’s mouth, stroking his broad shoulders, petting his chest, teasing his nipples. It was the first time, since they’d been back together, that they’d actually had time to enjoy it.

***

"Bucky," Steve murmured, nuzzling his shoulder, arms around his waist.

Bucky groaned. “Stevie, ain’t even been an hour.”

"Don’t know how many hours we’re gonna get," Steve reminded him, caressing his stomach. "You wanna do it or not?"

"Shit," Bucky sighed, rolling his ass back into Steve’s hips. "I’m gonna pull a you and just lay here, let you go to town. Think you can handle that?"

"I can handle whatever you need me to, Buck," Steve breathed against his ear.

"Melt me," Bucky said, leaning back, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder so Steve could see the relaxed expression on his face, the hint of a grin, his blissfully, trustingly closed eyes. "Just, mmph. Don’t try to put me through the mattress or nothin’, just make me forget there’s any damn body in the world but you."

"Whatever you want." Steve kissed Bucky’s ear. "Whatever you want, Buck."

***

"You hungry?" Bucky asked, his fingers trickling slowly along Steve’s back. He’d finally started doing that again, and Steve found Bucky’s caressing fingers on his vertebrae just as soothing now as he had when his spine was crooked.

"Gotta eat at some point," Steve acknowledged. "We don’t smell like we’ve been screwing all morning, do we?"

"Shit, how would I know?" Bucky sighed. "You do realize we’ve fucked more times in the last four hours than we did in the whole month before I left."

"Last three months," Steve acknowledged. "Yeah, I know. I missed you. That a problem?"

"Hell no," Bucky said, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "I missed you, too, baby doll. Mm. Your hands are just the same, you  _kiss_  just the same, and you still make me too stupid to function.”

Steve kissed him, soft and slow, and Bucky squeezed his shoulders.

"We’re gonna end up blue carded," Bucky worried. "What’s everybody going to  _think_  we were doing alone in a hotel room for four hours?”

"Battle plans," Steve said dismissively. "N’frankly, I don’t give a goddamn. They won’t kick me out, and I won’t go without you. So to Hell with ‘em."

He paused, then rolled his hips, grinding his ass into Bucky’s cock. “You wanna-“

"Stevie," Bucky moaned softly. "Christ, don’t do that, fuck. Your ass is unfuckin’ believable and you’ve already about wrung me out. Can a fella get a trip to the canteen before he gets ridden like a damn racehorse?"

"I guess," Steve said, pretending to be grudging about it, and Bucky kissed his nose, which made him smile.

***

"Holy-" Bucky’s fingers dug into the top of the shower stall. " _Steve_ ,” he hissed, disbelieving.

Steve hummed quietly from behind him, arms around his thighs, tongue flickering patiently, insistently against Bucky’s still slightly loosened hole _._

"You’re fucking kidding me," Bucky whispered, just barely audible to Steve over the drill of the shower. "Baby, you’re not fuckin’- nngh,  _Christ_ , Stevie, you’re gonna get us both  _killed_ , you can’t just-“

"Want me to stop?" Steve murmured, before grazing Bucky’s left cheek with his teeth.

"No," Bucky said firmly. "No way in Hell. I just-  _Jesus_ \- Steve, I’m already-“

"Messy," Steve agreed, drawing his nose down from the small of Bucky’s back to the divot at the top of his crack. "Y’think there’s anything hotter than you bein’ full of me?"

"Mary wept," Bucky swore, his neck going slack as his chin fell toward his chest. He spread his feet a little further apart and, on Steve’s silent, touch indicated prompting, bent forward to make it easier, smothering a moan in his bicep when Steve’s tongue worked into him. "Goddamn. They teach you that in the USO?"

"Side effect," Steve murmured, "Of learning how to do the other half with my mouth. Feel like you’re about to come, Buck, you do it. Jerk yourself off, I just wanna do for you."

"I’m fuckin’ dying," Bucky complained, but it disappeared in another, even more frantically silenced moan. "Jesus,  _Jesus_ , Stevie. Baby,  _yes_. Ungh, I- Ooh,  _God,_  Stevie-“ _  
_

***

"Baby?"

Steve had one hand on his cock, the other clutching at the sheet by his thigh. “Yeah?” he asked, breathy as ever.

"You all right? You missin’ me yet?"

"Always miss you," Steve retorted, hoping he had enough sense left to sound warm and affectionate and not just  _hungry_. “God, I want you so bad.”

"Keep doin’ what you’re doin,’ baby boy. Wanna see you come for me. You thinkin’ about me?"

"Yes," Steve hissed. "Bu- Buck- Bucky, I- I-"

"I know," Bucky said  sympathetically.  "Keep going, though. You look so pretty. I’ve always loved watching you jerk off, Steve, just, mm. Keep loose, don’t think so much. You were always gorgeous, but  _damn_ , when you come-“

"Bucky," Steve whined, very quiet. "Bucky, I want-"

Bucky kissed him, silencing his lips by pressing them still. “You do that part,” he compromised, shaking his head. “I’ll kiss you through it.”

"You’re so damn good to me, Buck."

"I know."


End file.
